


Sissy Baby

by legolasismine



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Ageplay/ Infantilism/ Implied cross dressing. Seriously guys, if the idea squicks you then DON'T READ IT!
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasismine/pseuds/legolasismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean gets a surprise whilst out shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sissy Baby

**Title:** Sissy Baby  
 **Author:**[](http://legolas-is-mine.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://legolas-is-mine.livejournal.com/) **legolas_is_mine**  
Rating: NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Ageplay/ [Infantilism/ Implied cross dressing](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infantilism#Sissy_babies.2C_cross-dressing). Seriously guys, if the idea squicks you then DON'T READ IT!  
 **Summery:** A day in the life of....  
 **Beta:**[ ****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mesnica)[my beloved momo](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mesnica/) (who also created the amazing banner)  
 **Disclaimer:** I made this up, it is 100% completely and utterly NOT TRUE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sean sighed; he was looking around the shop, wondering why he had come in here. The large shop had such an interesting window display that Sean had found himself drawn inside, wondering if he might find something suitable for one of his daughters within. Once inside, he had wandered around in an unfocused manner before he realised his mistake. Although the things in this shop were, on a superficial basis, suitable for children; when you looked more closely, you saw that the items on display were all designed for adults.

Just as Sean had decided that his best course of action was to leave quickly without finding out what horrors lurked at the other end of the store, he heard a voice that he had not expected to hear. There was something different about the sound though. It seemed more relaxed and somewhat more of a childish squeal than he was used to. 

“Daddy! That tickles!” 

The exclamation came from one of the curtained off dressing rooms. The giggle that followed and the answering voice piqued Sean’s curiosity enough to make him wait around, pretending to look at the more harmless items until the occupants of the dressing room emerged. Meanwhile, he amused himself by listening to their not at all quiet conversation whilst he browsed.

“Do I look pretty, Daddy?” 

“Well, sweetheart, if you would stop twirling for a minute, Daddy would be able to see much better.”

“Alright Daddy, but look! It goes up all pretty when I twirl!” 

The voice now sounded petulant but the muffled sounds of energetic movements had stopped. Sean grinned. Twirling clothes were not unfamiliar to him, all three of his daughters had gone through that stage, and Evie was still deep in the grip of it.

“There’s a good boy. It looks ever so pretty. Let’s get you back into your clothes and we’ll go and pay for it, shall we?” 

Eager acceptance was given, and not long later two figures emerged from the dressing room.

The first person to leave positively bounded into the main store, dragging the second man after him by the hand. Orlando, for it was he, was practically jumping up and down with excitement and what could only be described as glee. Viggo, who followed him out of the cubicle, looked thoroughly amused and somewhat pleased as he gazed after Orlando with fond eyes. 

“Can I get some dangles as well, Daddy? It will look pretty with my new dress!” Orlando asked hopefully, turning large brown eyes on Viggo, who pretended to consider for a moment before agreeing that Orlando could choose some ‘dangles’. 

Sean decided it was time to make himself known.

“I won’t say you’re the last people I was expecting to see here, but you’re pretty far down the list…” 

Sean’s quiet words sent Orlando skittering around Viggo, who glanced after him concernedly, and then up at Sean, the shock clear on his face. 

“Sean… this is a surprise! Excuse me just one moment?” Viggo nodded to Sean.

“But of course.” Sean grinned back at Viggo, enjoying his discomfiture. 

Viggo turned around to reassure Orlando, who was attempting to hide behind Viggo, half underneath the flounced skirt of the dress that the older man was carrying. Lifting the dress away from the crouching form, Viggo pulled Orlando up, hugging him reassuringly. 

“It’s alright love, it’s only, uhm… Uncle Seanie,” Viggo said in a voice clearly designed to calm Orlando down, and the young man responded accordingly, his shoulders relaxing and the bounce creeping back into his stance. He peeked over Viggo’s shoulder and his eyes met Sean’s briefly, before dropping back down to snuggle into Viggo’s arms.

“What’s Uncle Seanie doing here?” Orlando asked, his head cocked as he considered the situation.

“I don’t know, love. Maybe you should ask him,” Viggo replied, his eyes full of mischief as he moved out of Orlando’s way so that he could ask his question of the somewhat nonplussed Sean.

“Uncle Seanie, why are you here? Have you got a little boy or girl? Where are they? Can I play with them?” Orlando’s excited questioning was drawn to a close as he ran  
out of breath, and he regarded Sean curiously, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Viggo grinned and moved behind Orlando, kissing the top of his head and watching Sean to see how he would react to having this aspect of Orlando’s personality unleashed on him.

“I… uhm… I…” Sean stammered, his face growing redder and redder as he tried to formulate a response to this bombardment. “I didn’t realise what kind of shop this was. I thought I might be able to get something to send home to the girls. I was just about to leave when I heard you in the changing room and decided to wait and see if it was really you I heard.”

Orlando giggled, wriggling into Viggo’s arm which the older man had wrapped comfortingly around his waist. Looking up at his ‘Daddy’ he sucked on his thumb reflexively for a moment.

“Daddy was tickling me!” he said authoritatively, nodding to himself before wiggling free of Viggo’s embrace as the sight of something sparkling on one of the shelves caught his eye. Viggo grabbed ineffectually at the back of Orlando’s sweater, finding himself empty handed as the young man darted away to grab at the sparkles. 

“Sorry about this, Sean.” Viggo sighed resignedly, moving after Orlando to stop him breaking any of the more delicate wares in the shop. Grabbing him by the wrist, Viggo dragged Orli to the cash desk, smiling at the young lady stood behind.

“Hi Maura, I don’t suppose my special order arrived did it?” Viggo asked, tightening his grip on Orlando’s wrist as the younger man renewed his efforts to get away. The red head smiled in return.

“It came in this morning, Mr M.,” she said, reaching under the counter for the package. 

Viggo took it with a grateful smile, unwrapping it and assembling the contents. As soon as Orlando had seen the package, he had stopped squirming, his curiosity at the possibility of a present winning out over his desire to look at the shiny things.

“What’s that, Daddy?” Orlando asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet and trying to snatch the item out of Viggo’s hands. 

Viggo pulled it out of his reach and gave him a stern look. 

“No, sweetheart. Let Daddy do it,” Viggo ordered, steeling himself against Orlando’s infamous puppy dog eyes. 

Letting go of the young man’s wrist, Viggo quickly caught a hold of the back of his sweater, preventing him from darting away. Unfolding the length of black leather, Viggo strapped Orlando into the harness, keeping a hold of the attached leash. Orlando squealed in annoyance, trying futilely to extricate himself from the harness. 

“That should put a stop to you running off,” Viggo said, tugging on the reins that were now firmly attached to Orlando and using them to lead him back over to Sean. 

Sean was looking somewhat bemused, clearly trying to hold in his laughter at the antics of his young friend. Orlando struggled a little more, but there was no way he could remove the reins now that Viggo had fastened the buckles on his back. Thoroughly disgruntled, Orlando tugged at Viggo’s hand, trying to make the older man go with him to look at the bracelets he had wanted to see.

“You know, we could use some of those for the Hobbits when we go out drinking – although, knowing Dom and Billy, they’d manage to wriggle their way out of them,” Sean remarked, grinning wryly at Viggo, who nodded.

“They’d most likely each walk in opposite directions so that whoever had hold of the leashes would drop them,” Viggo replied, finally taking pity on Orlando, who was almost bouncing with frustration by now, taking him by the hand and leading him over to the rail of bright plastic necklaces and bracelets that the lad had been coveting since they had emerged from the dressing room.

“You can pick _three_ , Orlando. No more than that.”

Orlando pouted, sorting through the rainbow colours and trying to decide which were to be the ones that would come home with him today to join his already large collection of dangles. Sean joined them at the rack, and with the help of the two older men, Orlando had soon managed to narrow down his choices to six bracelets.

“I want these three please, Daddy.” Orlando said, finally. “And these three.”

“I said only three, sweetheart. Not six,” Viggo said gently but sternly, stroking the soft hair of Orlando’s mohawk as he spoke. 

Orlando’s face fell, and he turned again to the bracelets in his hand, resolutely returning three of them to the rack with a sorrowful sigh. 

“There’s a good boy,” Viggo praised, rewarding Orlando with the kind of kiss that would have got him arrested had the lad really been a small child.

Orlando murmured happily into Viggo’s mouth. It was worth giving up three sparkly bracelets if it got him kisses from his Daddy. Viggo pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and causing Orlando to forget the world around them. Right now, he wanted nothing more than Daddy’s mouth on his, Daddy’s tongue massaging his own, Daddy’s cock in his arse… but he would have to wait for that until tonight – and even then Daddy might say that he was too tired, or too naughty, for such a treat!

Viggo forced himself to remove his lips from Orlando’s own. It was far too easy to get lost in the sensation of kissing his lover, but there were other things to attend to just now – such as paying for his purchases, and meeting Marton, David and Karl for dinner. Ruffling the stripe of Orlando’s mohawk, Viggo led his rather excitable boy over to the till to pay for the dress they had spent an hour or so picking out, as well as sundry other items he had picked up during their shopping trip – and Orlando’s bracelets of course. Viggo did not want to contemplate the consequences of forgetting those!

“Hey, Sean, we’re meeting some of the guys for dinner. Do you want to come along?” Viggo asked, wondering how Sean would react to the knowledge that even more of his castmates indulged in what was often described as deviant sexual behaviour.

“Who are you meeting?” Sean asked, wondering if Orlando would still be in character over dinner. He couldn’t help feeling a little hurt at the thought that apparently this was something that everyone but he knew about it, as though he was not to be trusted. 

“Marton, Karl and Davey,” Viggo replied. “Orli gets on with the two boys most of the time, and it’s nice to be able to talk to another adult sometimes, you know?”

“The… two boys?” Sean asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Viggo grinned at him.

“Yeah, they play like we do. Karl and Dave are Marton’s boys. How he copes with two I’ll never know, especially when one of them is Karl. He’s a little wildcat, that one. You should come along, it’ll be fun.” Viggo winked and Sean agreed, wondering what he was letting himself in for.

*******************

“Daddy! Karl won’t share and it IS NOT fair!” 

Viggo looked up from his conversation with Marton and Sean to find Orlando standing in front of him, a pout on his lips and his foot clearly holding back a stomp. Looking over at the other two boys, the adults saw Karl and David fighting over a battered football. Viggo sighed and began to pull himself to his feet.

“Don’t worry about him, Vig,” Marton said, before Viggo could go and intervene. “I’ll deal with the little brat. He knows full well that he’s supposed to play nicely.” So saying, Marton rose and walked over to Karl, who immediately threw the ball to David, acting the part of the innocent to perfection – or what <i>would</i> have been perfection, if Marton hadn’t seen the whole event.

“It’s no good pretending, Karl, I saw you not letting the other two play with the ball. Do you remember what I said would happen if you didn’t share nicely with the others?” Marton spoke sternly, the note of resignation in his voice telling of the numerous times he had had to tell Karl off for this very transgression.

“… I get sweeties?” Karl asked hopefully, scuffing the toe of one trainer against the ground.

“No, that’s not right. You get to stop playing with the others and come and sit down with us. And you aren’t allowed to interrupt our conversation either.” As Marton spoke, Karl looked more and more horror-struck, and the end of his sentence was delivered to empty air as the young man made a run for it. Hearing Orlando’s gasp of shock in the background; Marton took off after him at a run, managing to catch hold of the back of his t-shirt after a short chase. 

Grasping Karl’s ear firmly, Marton led him over to the others pushing him down next to Sean, and seating himself on Karl’s other side. 

“Now see if you can’t keep out of trouble whilst we eat, and then maybe I’ll let you have a sweetie later on,” Marton said sternly to a somewhat abashed looking Karl, who immediately put on his very best angelic face. 

Orlando scowled at Karl from where he sat next to Viggo, picking at the sandwiches that his Daddy had chosen for him.

Upon seeing that the food was being served, David bounded over to sit next to Orlando and began to grab food from the boxes laid out in the middle of the blanket. Orlando let out a plaintive wail as David’s hand landed on a cake that he had earmarked for himself.

“What’s the matter, Orli?” Viggo asked, looking at his lover with amused concern. He was well used to Orlando’s squeals of disappointment, although those who didn’t know him as well tended to be alarmed by the piercing noise.

“Nothing Daddy,” Orlando muttered, fully aware from previous experiences that he would get very little sympathy for his plight. Viggo pulled him a little closer, dropping a kiss onto the boy’s forehead. Orlando laid his head on Viggo’s shoulder, drawing comfort from the touch of his beloved Daddy.

Karl chose this moment to divert attention from Orlando by climbing into Sean’s lap, making the big man look highly uncomfortable.

“Gerroffofme,” Sean grumbled, trying to push Karl off. The younger man was having none of it though, squirming in Sean’s lap to make himself more comfortable.

“Have you got any sweeties, Uncle Seanie?” Karl asked, patting at the pockets of Sean’s trousers to see if he could find anything inside them. 

“No, I bloody well haven’t, and will you get _off_ my lap!” Sean spoke more forcefully this time, pushing Karl off of his lap and making both Marton and Viggo smirk at his discomfort. 

Marton winked at Karl and produced two lollipops from his pocket. Karl looked hopefully at him.

“Not for you, Karl. Only good boys get sweeties,” Marton said sternly, handing one lolly to Orlando and the other to David. 

Orlando beamed at his benefactor, placing the bright red sweet carefully by his plate and turning to his Daddy for conformation that he would be allowed to eat it later. Viggo was staring at him with an odd look in his eyes, and Orlando was not altogether surprised when he found himself pulled into the other man’s lap.

Orlando’s eyes widened as he felt the reason for his being deposited on Viggo’s lap in such a peremptory way. He giggled quietly to himself, snuggling into Viggo’s chest and wriggling his backside in a way that he knew would drive Viggo to distraction – and was sure to earn him the treat he desired even more than the lollipop.

Viggo growled quietly, nibbling distractedly on Orlando’s ear, making him squeal once more.

“Daddy! I’m not a sandwich!” Orlando giggled, twisting to see Viggo’s face.

“No?” Viggo replied, his voice gruff with arousal. “But you taste so good,” he teased before glancing around at the other men. 

“I think we’re gonna head home, guys,” Viggo declared, feeling his cock twitch against the curve of Orlando’s buttocks as his young lover squirmed again. 

Orlando scrambled up eagerly, pausing only to grab his lollipop and stow it safely between his lips before grabbing hold of his Daddy’s hand and dragging him over to the car, eager for what he knew was awaiting him at home.

***********

Orlando splashed happily in the warm water as Viggo caressed his body with a soft blue sponge. When they had arrived home, Viggo had decided that his little boy needed a bath before they retired to the bedroom, and he was now teasing Orlando under the guise of washing him clean. 

“Careful, sweetheart. We don’t want a tidal wave, do we?” Viggo said gently. He knew Orlando was too aroused to care if the floor got covered in water or not – not that he would care overmuch anyway, splashing was too much fun to care about water on the floor.

“Feels nice, Daddy.” Orlando whimpered, the tip of his cock protruding above the water as it swelled with arousal. 

It took all of Viggo’s will power not to abandon the tease and just fuck Orlando hard, but he resisted. He knew that in the end it was always worth the wait. Not to mention, there was a lot of added pleasure to gain from teasing his lover like this first.

Orlando was whimpering now, each touch of the sponge on his skin lighting a fire inside of him, and he wished that Viggo would put it aside and touch him with his bare hands. 

“Can I get out now, Daddy? ‘m all clean.” Orlando said eagerly, his hips bucking upwards with tiny involuntary movements. Composing his face into the most innocent impression he could manage, Orlando looked hopefully into his Daddy’s eyes.

“Hmmm… I guess so. Don’t you want to play for a bit?” Viggo asked. 

Chuckling at Orlando’s vehement headshake, he stood and reached for a large towel to wrap his little one up in. The towel was somewhat outsized, and it was large enough to go round Orlando’s shoulders twice before being tucked in. Orlando smiled when he was all wrapped up, the tightness of the towel adding to the feeling of security he got from being in this role with Viggo.

Viggo patted Orlando on the shoulder, sending him into the bedroom whilst he tidied up in the bathroom, letting out the water from the tub and drying up the spill. Experience had taught him that it was best to do this now, as he would be too tired later. Once everything was tidy, he followed Orlando into the bedroom, eager for what awaited him.

And what a sight it was that greeted Viggo when he entered the bedroom. Orlando was lying on the bed on his back, the towel discarded on the floor. His eyes were closed and one thumb was rather absently held between the young man’s teeth whilst the other hand tugged at his hard cock.

“Are you being a naughty boy?” Viggo asked, walking over to the bed and grasping the stroking hand, pulling it away. 

Orlando flushed, his eyes opening at the sound of the other man’s voice. 

“Sorry Daddy. I couldn’t wait!” Orli mumbled around his thumb, his hips jerking upwards as his cock tried to follow the hand up. 

Viggo pressed a kiss to his knuckles and placed the errant hand back on the young man’s shaft. 

“Let Daddy watch you, baby.” Viggo’s voice was heavy with desire, his eyes hooded, and his hands drifted downwards to remove his clothes, the movements automatic as all his attention focused on the supine figure in front of him. 

Orlando’s hand was roaming away from his cock now, back towards the cleft of his arse, teasing at his entrance for a moment. Orlando knew better than to let his finger enter himself - that was for Daddy only.

“Please…” Orlando whimpered, desperate for Viggo to move, to touch him. Anything but just stand there, watching him tease himself. 

It felt like an eternity before Viggo moved to the bed and climbed on, crawling into the middle and pushing Orlando’s legs apart, kneeling between them, bending down to lick a stripe up Orli’s upstanding cock.

“You taste like candy, little boy.” Viggo’s voice was husky with want, his hand slick with the lube he had grabbed from the bedside table as he passed it. He flicked his tongue into the head of Orlando’s cock, and pushed one finger into his waiting arse at the same time. Orlando groaned in pleasure.

“Oh please, Daddy!” 

Orlando was begging already. Viggo grinned wolfishly; it usually took Orlando somewhat longer to give in to shameless begging and it was tempting to make him wait as he sometimes did, but he couldn’t find it in him to deny the lad tonight. Viggo had been horny since Orlando had tried on the dress this afternoon, and his arousal had only increased during their picnic and the bath that had followed.

Slipping a second finger inside of Orlando, Viggo removed his mouth from his cock, licking and kissing his way up his lover’s body, stopping every now and then to lavish attention on particular pleasure spots. He knew Orlando’s body so well, had spent hours, days, and weeks exploring all the most sensitive areas, creating new ones in several unexpected places, for example the patches of skin underneath his nipples. Viggo had only to run a finger or his tongue over this area to provoke the most delightful noises from Orlando. 

“Daddy!” Orlando was almost screaming now, twisting down onto the two fingers inside him, trying desperately to push them deeper. “PLEASE, Daddy!” 

Viggo relented finally, giving in to the ardent cries of his boy – and his own desires as well. Viggo pulled his fingers from Orlando’s arse, replacing them in short order with his own hard cock.

Viggo groaned. Orlando’s tight hole flexed around him as he pushed inside, as though the younger man was trying to pull him further in. Orlando’s thumb was still tightly held between his teeth, and now Viggo leant down and pressed his lips to the younger man’s, pushing his tongue around Orlando’s thumb and into his mouth where it immediately became entangled with Orlando’s own tongue.

Orlando was writhing uncontrollably, sobbing with sheer sensation. Between Viggo teasing him in the bath and the exertions of the day, he was more than ready to explode in his lover’s arms. Stealthily, Orlando tried to work his hand back in between his body and Viggo’s to touch himself again. He knew that it would only take one touch to his cock to tip him over into orgasm, and he hoped that he could reach it before Daddy noticed and pulled his hand away.

It was not to be, however. Viggo felt the hand against the skin of his stomach and slapped it away with one of his own, his mouth muffling the squeal of annoyance that emerged from Orlando’s throat when his plan was thwarted. Lifting his lips from Orlando’s, Viggo stroked his face comfortingly, before moving his hand down to the weeping head of Orlando’s cock.

Gazing into the chocolate orbs of his lover, Viggo stilled his hips for a moment, forcing himself to pause whilst he very slowly and deliberately closed his hand around Orlando’s arousal. Orlando’s backside clamped around Viggo as he stiffened when ecstasy hit. A shriek of pleasure, unmuted by the thumb that had dropped from Orli’s lips at the moment of his undoing, was followed by a deep sigh of contentment from the depths of Orlando’s post-orgasmic bliss.

Once Orlando’s arse had relaxed enough to let him move, Viggo resumed his thrusts, fucking his boy leisurely as he drifted in the aftermath. It didn’t take long for Viggo to reach his own orgasm, spurting deep inside of Orlando, marking him with his essence as he had done so many times before.

“’m all dirty again, Daddy.” Orlando giggled, still floating in orgasm land. 

Viggo smiled down at his baby boy, stroking the beautiful face gently.

“You go to sleep, love. Daddy will clean you all up whilst you’re asleep,” he murmured, showering Orlando’s face with kisses and petting him comfortingly until his breathing deepened into sleep before rising to fetch a wash cloth.  
  
 _A/N: If you want to see Orlando's dress, click[here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v348/vampyrangel/THEDRESS.jpg)_


End file.
